How many significant figures does $0.56200$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{562}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{562}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{56200}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.